Jorge Ornelas
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Jorge Ornelas es un actor de doblaje mexicano, también conocido por hacer la voz a Moe Szyslak en Los Simpson, el Sr. Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold!, Harold en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Ryu Umemiya en Shaman King y Shunsui Kyōraku en Bleach, entre otros. thumb|right|231px eugene_skullovitch.jpg|Eugen"Skull"Skullovitch en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Choobo.jpg|Choobo en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja Gataladro.jpg|Gataladro en Los Gatos Samurai. General_Gaton.jpg|General Gatón también enLos Gatos Samurai. Jerry_Atric.jpg|Jerry Atric también en Los Gatos Samurai. Cannonball.jpg|Cannonball Battery también en Los Gatos Samurai. Moe-los-simpsons.gif|Moe Szyslak de Los Simpson. 5688-346374044.jpg|Tiger de Monster Rancher. 280px-Ono_Tofu.png|Dr. Tofu en Ranma 1/2. Ryu_normal.jpg|Ryunosuke Umemiya en Shaman King. Sr._Simmons.png|El Sr. Robert Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold!. Darkman.jpeg|Peyton Westlake / Darkman en Darkman. Adriano_Fogartiny_2.png|Adriano Fogartiny en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 250px-TF_Eric_Meyers_(Forever_Red).jpg|Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Burt_gummer_tblt2.jpg|Burt Gummer en "Estremecimientos 2" (Doblaje original). Manten.png|Manten en Inuyasha. Deidad_del_Agua_(Impostor)_1.png|Deidad del agua (forma humana) en Inuyasha. Deidad_del_Agua_(Impostor)_2.png|Deidad del agua (transformado) en Inuyasha. Renkotsu.png|Renkotsu (2da. voz) también en Inuyasha. Harold_(El_Perro_Soñado).png|Harold de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Hijikata.jpg|Raiden Hijikata en Súper Once. Sugata.jpg|Profesor Iwao Sugata también en Súper Once. Diesel Thomas & Friends.png|Diesel en Thomas y sus amigos. Peter_Potamus.jpg|Pepe Pótamo en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Yamato NS.png|Yamato en Naruto Shippūden Bentham.png|Bentham en One Piece. Shunsui_kyoraku_by_theoneaboveall77-d602qsu.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku en Bleach. casting_edwinspangler.jpg|Comandante Spangler en Malcolm. 692408990_GRYNBKLMTHFIMIB.jpg|Profesor Membrana en Invasor Zim. Zygor.jpg|Zygore en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Hideki Ide.png|Hideki Ide en Death Note. or_a6fc1cd7127497291029284.jpg|Jack Berger en Sexo en la ciudad. Hall.jpg|Jefe George Phillips (Albert Hall) en Apocalypse Now (1979). Filmografía Anime * Ryuunosuke Umemiya "Ryu" - Shaman King * Yamato, Voces adicionales - Naruto Shippūden * Dr. Tofu Ono - Ranma ½ * Manten, Espiritu (Deidad) del agua (maligno), Jinenji (1ª voz), Tokajin (ermitaño), Renkotsu (2ª voz), Voces adicionales - Inuyasha * Sr. 2 Bon Clay y Igaram - One Piece * Shunsui Kyōraku, Tsubaki, Reportero (ep. 1) - Bleach * Hideki Ide - Death Note * Soldado de la Triada Moya, voces adicionales - Naruto * Jerry Atric - Los Gatos Samurai * Lunk (redoblaje) - Robotech * Profesor (2ª voz), Goro - Doraemon * Profesor - Doraemon (2005) * Adriano Fogartiny - Captain Tsubasa road to 2002 * Tiger - Monster Rancher * BlasterMan - MegaMan NT Warrior * Dryden Fassa - La visión de Escaflowne * Ironhide, Landfill - Transformers Robots In Disguise * Zygore - Yu-Gi-Oh! * Sartyr - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Ichiro - Mirmo Zibang * Ganryo - Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Redda, voces adicionales - Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Byron, Vidso, Prof. Sebastian, Magno (crónicas), Maxie, Dolan, personajes diversos - Pokémon * Soma Miki / Vendedor (1 ep.) - Zenki * Jefe Manson, Voces adicionales - Toriko * Montañista fantasma / Policía en bicicleta / Guardián de la puerta (izquierda) - Cazafantasmas Mikami * Voces adicionales - Perdidos en el universo * Voces adicionales - Las Aventuras de Fly * Hokaya Kanabuki - Samurai Gun, la serie * Raiden Hijikata (primera voz), Profesor Sugata - Súper Once * Teknoman Axe - Tekkaman Blade * Revolucionario (ep. 2), voces adicionales - Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Dreyfus - Los siete pecados capitales Series animadas * Moe Szyslak (5ª temporada en adelante), Roger Meyers Jr. (un capítulo) y Cletus Spuckler (desde 16ª temporada) - Los Simpson * Sancho Mazorca - Los reyes de la colina * Tom, Presentador de "Mundo enfermo y triste" / Abraham Lincoln - Daria * Cobra - Beast Wars * Jim Morales (2da voz) - Code Lyoko * Sr. Yasido - ¡Mucha Lucha! * Harold (padre de Billy) - Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Sr. Robert Simmons / Bombero Suerte (un cap.) - ¡Oye Arnold! * Abalancha, Hombre en Bar, Mutante rebelde y Navegante - X-Men * Jesucristo - South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Hex (Khary Payton) (1ª voz) - Ben 10 * Butch - Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry (2005) * Stimpy - Ren y Stimpy: Solo para adultos * Voces adicionales - Ren y Stimpy * Profesor Membrana - Invasor Zim * Director - La familia Proud * Irving - Familia de Piratas * Capitán Centellas - Mascotas extraterrestres * Serling - Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward * Serling - Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla * Voces diversas - Televisión líquida * Voces adicionales - Los castores cascarrabias * Voces adicionales - La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee * Voces adicionales - Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot * Enfermero Leslie (algunos episodios) - El campamento de Lazlo * Sr Black (algunos episodios) / Sr White (algunos episodios) - Johnny Test * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (1ª aparición) y Entrenador Smith (1ª aparición) - El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Pepe Pótamo - Harvey Birdman, abogado *Landfill - Transformers: Nueva Generación *Bozer - Jim Henson's Construction Site (Manos a la Obra) *Diesel - Thomas y sus Amigos *Gran Perro - Peppa *Esopo - Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en Las locuras de Andy *Phillip / Pirata grandulón / Estafador #2 en Las chicas superpoderosas *Voces adicionales - Mónica y su pandilla *Padre de Panfilo (1ª aparición) / Heladero y Voces adicionales - El Chavo, la serie animada Series de televisión Daniel Southworth * Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger - Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (3 capítulos) Jason Narvy ''' * Skull - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Caps. 68-77,80-81,83-145) * Skull - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (1 capítulo) '''Otros *Leon Winkler (Willie C. Carpenter) (1ª temp. ep. 13) - Gotham (2014-presente) *Wally Maynard (John Marshall Jones) - En el corazón del sur (2013-presente) *Agente Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney) - Caso resuelto (2005-2012) * Andrew Tyler (Kevin Stapleton) - Chica indiscreta (4ª-5ª temp.) * Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro), Luke Wilson (Él mismo) - El séquito * Treacheron / Capitan Motín - Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Loki - Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz * Choobo - Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja * Drill Horn - Power Rangers: Super Megaforce * Francis Gage (Judson Mill) y voces adicionales - Walker, Texas Ranger * Doctor (Andrew Patrick Ralston) - Fear the Walking Dead * Russell Remolacha - ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! * Jack Berger - Sexo en la ciudad * Gumby - Gumby * Gumby - The Puppetoon Movie * Ron Barnett - Surface * Director Conrad Wexler - Mano a mano * Walter - Eureka * Doug Witter - Dawson's Creek * Ronon Dex, Siler - Stargate Atlantis * Rune - Las chicas Gilmore * Héroes ** Asistente de Kaito (Brad Greenquist) (Volumen 1, ep. 13) ** Deepak (Yawar Charlie) (Volumen 4, ep. 50) ** Sheriff Werner (Raphael Sbarge) (Volumen 5, ep. 65) * Fariseo - La otra vida de Cristo * Dean Dawkins (temporada 1-3) - Aventuras de un lobo adolescente * Kronos ("El Relato del Olvido") - ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Comandante Spangler, Profesor Herkebick , Padre de Nicky- Malcolm in the middle * Los personajes de David Walliams - Little Britain * Nam-Ek (temporada 6), Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy Ryan Kennedy (temporada 8 episodio "Doomsday")- Smallville *Entrenador Keller / Entrenador Phelps / Decano Taylor / Chauncy / Carmine - Zoey 101 * Robert DeCanio - Survivor Marquesas * Richard Hatch - Survivor: Borneo * Richard Hatch - Survivor: All Stars * Sr. Kenway (Richard Braine) en Bernardo y su reloj * Voces diversas - Es tan Raven * Voces diversas - El encantador de perros * Voces diversas - Supernatural * Voces diversas - Glee * Voces diversas - ICarly * Voces diversas - Drake & Josh * Voces diversas - Misterios sin resolver * Voces diversas - Aunque usted no lo crea * Voces diversas - La niñera * Voces diversas - Scare Tactics * Voces adicionales - CSI: New York * Voces adicionales - CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales - Los seguidores * Voces adicionales - El mentalista * Voces diversas - CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces diversas - Boardwalk Empire * Voces diversas - Restaurantes extraños * Voces diversas - Diseño ¡Ah! Miniseries * Bo (Guardián de tesoros) - El hijo del dragón * Hykrion (Jasson Finney) - Cuentos de la historia sin fin * Jackson Connolly (William Petersen) - Refugio Películas John Travolta * Frank Morrison - Enemigo en casa (2001) * Russ Richards - Número de suerte (2000) * Paul Brenner - La hija del general (1999) * Jan Schlichtmann - Una acción civil (1999) (doblaje original) * Sam Baily - El cuarto poder (1997) Jason Statham *Terry Leather - El robo del siglo (2008) *John Crawford - Asesino solitario (2007) *Ethan - Celular (2004) (1ra versión doblada) Shaun Toub *Roth - Setup (2011) *Farhad - Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) Dave England *Él mismo - Jackass 3D (2010) *Él mismo - Jackass, la película (2002) Corey Stoll *Agente Mack - Héroes (2009) *Sgto. Burns - Número 23: La revelación (2007) Liam Neeson * Carver - Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) * Peyton Westakle\Darkman - Darkman (1989) Hank Azaria *Daniel Collins - Un loco funeral (2004) *Bud Kent - Ayer y hoy (1995) Kevin Chamberlin * Harold Speck - Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) * Charles Weiss - Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) Brian Haley * Oficial Krebs - El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) * Veeko - ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Alexis Arquette *Tony Reno - Fantasmas asesinos (1996) *Cuarto Hombre - Tiempos violentos (1994) Chris Penn *Clive Cod - Una pareja explosiva (1998) *Flavio - Beethoven 2 (1993) Otros *Zoltan (Philippe Joly) - Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Rudolph Wran (Ludger Pistor) - La dama de oro (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Doctor (Steve Mellor) e Isaac (Jamil Mena) - We'll Never Have Paris (2014) *Agente Travis (Ali Cook) - Anomalía (2014) *Voces adicionales - Top Five (2014) *Ronnie (Brian Tarantina) - Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Tony (Bobby Cannavale) - Chef a domicilio (2014) *Voces adicionales - Primicia mortal (2014) *Voces adicionales - Condenados (2013) *Di Cicco (Jimmy Palumbo) - Una familia peligrosa (2013) (Versión D.F.) *Byron (Byron Gibson) - Solo Dios perdona (2013) *Tendero (Doug Trapp) - Aires de esperanza (2013) *Tucker (Steve Zahn) - Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Policía en casa de Nicki - Ladrones de la fama (2013) *Anthony (Michael Daingerfield) - Entrega explosiva (2013) *Voces adicionales - Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Voces adicionales - Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Voces adicionales - Posesión satánica (2012) *Justin (Chris Pratt) - La noche más oscura (2012) *Chris Blake (Michael Paré) - Máxima seguridad (2012) *Sr. Brueder (Holmes Osborne) - Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) *Nabil (Peter Polycarpou) - Piel verdadera (2012) (versión tv) *Scott (Wayne Pére) - Lady Vegas (2012) *Voces adicionales - Balas cruzadas (2012) *Voces adicionales - Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) *Craig Matson (E. Roger Mitchell) - El vuelo (2012) *Subastador (Paul Leonard) - Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) *Standard (Oscar Isaac) - Drive (2011) *Erik Harson (Larry Fessenden) - Tu sigues (2011) *Amen (Mehdi Nebbou) - Fuerzas Especiales (2011) *Taylor (Hayes MacArthur) - Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Frank DiLeo - Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Insertos - La cabaña del terror (2011) *Frank (Todd Farmer) - Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) *Newhouse (Allie Woods Jr.) - Robo en las alturas (2011) *Voces adicionales - La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Voces adicionales - Encarcelados (2010) (segunda versión) *Sir Lachlan Morrison (Graham McTavish) - El árbol de mimbre (2010) *Voces adicionales - Velocidad mortal (2010) *Gral.Charles Motomba - Agente internacional (2009) *Voces adicionales - Terremoto (2009) *Big Tony - Un sueño posible (2009) *Fanatico texano - El juego perfecto (2009) *Voces secundarias - La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) *Ayudante del ministro Junghans (Christoph Jacobi) / Dr. Betz (Robert Giggenbach) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Hong, jefe carterista - Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) *Gao Jie - La venganza del dragón *Voces diversas - Sector 9 (2009) *Camarero - El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008)(versión Warner) *Phelps (Alex Sol) - Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Voces diversas - Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) *Les Grossman (Tom Cruise) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Padre Pat (Matt Walsh) - Semi-Pro (2008) *Taylor Moss (Robert Wagner) - El hombre de la silla (2007) (2da. versión) *Comisionado Patrick Ruddy (Fred Burrell) y Voces adicionales - La noche es nuestra (2007) (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - La noche es nuestra (2007) *Dr. Robert (Bono) - A través del universo (2007) *Sr. Lefkovitz (Richard Schiff) - Un niño de otro mundo (2007) *Wulfila (Kevin McKidd) - La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) *Ejecutivo - Rocky Balboa (2007) *Bryan Sugarman - La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Mayor Snickens (William Hope) - La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) *Earl Latimore (Clifton Powell) - Norbit (2007) *Gressil - Ghost Rider (2007) *Padre de Rowena (Vincent Lamberti) - Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Voces adicionales - Furia en el cielo (2007) *Reverendo (Werner Richmond) - Las últimas vacaciones (2006) *Zambrini - Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) *Anzor Yugorsky (Karel Roden) - El día del crimen (2006) *Harvey - Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) *Davis (Corey Johnson) - El contrato (2006) * Voces adicionales - Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Duke - Doom (2006) *J.T. Hawkins en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) *Amir - Dos por el dinero (2006) *Rosco - Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) *Kenny Wu - Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) *El rabino (Ben Kingsley) - 7, el número equivocado (2006) *Lord Airlie - La reina (2006) *Voces adicionales - El Secreto (2006) *Dr. Friedlich (Juraj Kukura) - El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) *Bill Robinson (Dylan Baker) - Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) *Xavier Chavez (Franky G) - El juego del miedo II (2005) (Versión DVD) *Guardia de seguridad (Derek Long) / Sergey (Warren Derosa) / Guardia Harold (Andrew Stevens) - Negro amanecer (2005) *Voces adicionales - Golpe de suerte (2005) *Voces adicionales - Hombre peligroso (2005) *Marienne Hotchkiss (Mary Steenburgen) - Encuentros y despedidas (2005) *Gunnar (Leif Andrée) - Adiós mamá (2005) *James Potter (Adrian Rawlins) - Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) *Voz de oficial - Batman inicia (2005) *Padre de Charlie - Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) *Cap. Macke - Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) *Soldado en camioneta - La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Joe Cleeman - Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) *Russ - El sol de cada mañana (2005) *Voces adicionales - Encuentros y despedidas (2005) *Mo - La intérprete (2005) *Taxista - Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Policia 1 - Golpe bajo (2005) *Soldado Surcoreano 3 - Hermandad en guerra (2004) *Doug Doherty (Holt McCallany) - Contra las cuerdas (2004) *Dr. Barnwell (Matthew Barry) - Diario de una pasión (2004) (versión videomax) *Abogado (Rick Hoffman) - Celular (2004) (2da versión doblada) *Trevor Reznick (Christian Bale) - El maquinista (2004) *Wendell Strokes - Paparazzi (2004) *Al Petalis - Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Briddy - Blade Trinity (2004) *Sr. Banks - Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Carlos Montoya (Marc Andréoni) / Yoyo (Tarik Boucekhine) - Distrito 13 (2004) *Monje agustino - Lutero (2003) (Doblaje mexicano) *Dr. Molina (Roberto Medina) y Valet de parqueo (Juan Corrigan) - 21 gramos (2003) (Redoblaje) *Frank Gordon - Rescate en el tiempo (2003) *Chris Harrison - Tiempo límite (2003) *Peter - Realmente amor (2003) *Voz adicional - Disputa por amor (2003) *Hia Lao (Chalongsak Sirimahasan) - Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) *Det. Patrick Coleman (Craig Eldridge) - El secuestro de Elizabeth (2003) *Odiseo - Helena de Troya (2003) *Voces diversas en Dioses y generales *Demian - Código 46 (2003) *Dave England - Jackass, la película (2002) *Remi - Un gran ladrón (2002) *Profesor Brandon Lowe (Jonathan Potts) - Jason X (2002) *Esposo de Brigitte en Terror en el metro (2002) *Frank Gilbert en El héroe de Navidad (2002) *Jimmy Palumbo - Joh Q: Situación extrema (2002) *Kip Barret - Mi querido asesino (2002) *Monceau - La suma de todos los miedos (2002) *Zerkos - Scooby Doo (2002) *Guardia 1 en Monster's Ball (2001) (versión Videomax) *Comisario Ken (Harry Groener) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Umpire (Noel Conlon) / Jerold Bring (pasajero ladrón) en Un mes de domingos (2001) *Dr Caronee (Tim Guinee) en Impostor (2001) *Accionista (sólo voz, un loop) - Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) *A.J. Baker (Morgan Rusler) - Atrapados (2001) *Profesor de Princeton (Josh Pais) - Una mente brillante (2001) *Voces adicionales - Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Abogado - Una lección de perdón (2001) *Abe Gibron (Aidan Devine) - La canción de Brian (2001) *Voces adicionales - Peligro en casa (2001) *Voces adicionales - How High (2001) *Conner Rhodes - Mi nombre es Sam (2001) *Donald Sinclair - El mundo esta loco loco (2001) *Matt - El reto (2001) *J.P. Prewitt - Zoolander (2001) *Dir. Billy Joy - Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Sr. Alexander - Un verano inolvidable (2001) *Raymond Tooley - Vanilla Sky (2001) *Nigel Hasley (Michael Des Barres) - El hombre de los placeres (2001) *Narración - Tiburón (redoblaje DVD) *Spider-Rico - Rocky (redoblaje DVD) *Rasaan - Shaft (2000) *Carcelero - La última salida (2000) *Wilkins - El patriota (2000) *Oliver - Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) *Terrorista - El hombre del presidente (2000) *Piloto Crucero de la República en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Hércules - Jasón y los argonautas (2000) *Voces adicionales - Belleza americana (1999) *Melchor en María, madre de Jesús (1999) *Voces diversas - The Jack Bull (1999) *Narrador - Las reglas de la vida (1999) *Michael (Jerry Dean) / Padre Paul (Donald J. Lee Jr.) - Gloria (1999) *Voces adicionales - El duende de mi conciencia (1999) *Burke - El tercer milagro (1999) *Papá de Molly - Muérete bonita (1999) *Coronel Akakievich - 007: El mundo no basta (1999) *Voces adicionales en Cookie's Fortune (1999) *Profesor de matemáticas (Douglas Newell) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Policia (Paul Le Mat) en Historia americana X (1998) *Sam, el veterinario (Ron Smerczak) en El pequeño unicornio (1998) *Capitán Paul Stenning (Michael Moriarty) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) *Frik - Merlin (1998) *Basu - Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) *Roger - Jugando con el corazón (1998) *Homosexual en Gamma - Cambio de sentimientos (1998) *Dr. Robert Joley - El objeto de mi afecto (1998) *Kenny - Violencia en la tempestad (1998) *Brentwood Glasscock - La pandilla Newton (1998) *Karge - Tormenta de fuego *Davey Sikes - Besos que matan (1997) *Guardia / Voces adicionales - La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) *Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) - Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) *Voces adicionales - No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) *Ag. Browning - Albino Alligator (1996) *Sampson - Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Policia - Una elección desesperada (1996) *Capitán turco / Peleador de Escocia - The Quest (1996) (Segunda versión) *Joven Lord - Hamlet (1996) *Padre de Sport - Harriet la espía *Gumby - Gumby: La Película (1995) *Anthony - Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) *Piloto del Tiger - 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Carl Vitello (Michael Cullen) - Pena de muerte (1995) *Romeo - Bad Boys (1995) *Redfoot(Peter Greene) - Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Jax Briggs - Mortal Kombat (1995) (doblaje original) *Funboy (Michael Massee) - El Cuervo (1994) (Doblaje original DVD) *Wainwright - La Sombra (1994) *Detective Spike - Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) *Voces diversas en Un simple mortal (1994) *Cliente en McDonalds (Dwayne L. Barnes) - Blankman (1994) *Faisil - Mentiras verdaderas (1994) de 20th Century Fox *Tyler (Rob Schneider) - Los Beverly Ricos (1993) *Lalin - Carlito's Way (1993) *Entrenador - El último día de clases (1993) *Willy "el Delator" Wilhelm (Steve Buscemi) / Greg (Peter Crombie) - Sol naciente (1993) *Presentador de Un mundo milagroso (Robert D. Raiford) / dinosaurio #1 - Super Mario Bros. (1993) *Marvin - Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Asistente de Marlene (Tom Francis) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) *Asistente Dr. Suddaby en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) *Justin Strand (John Cannon Nichols) en El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) *Velador en hospital - Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) *TWA - THX 1138 (1991) *Voces adicionales - Difícil de matar (1990) *Voces adicionales - Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Maître (Christopher Neame) / funcionario de obras públicas (Ben Stein) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD) *Jean Pierre Dubois (Jim Broadbent) y Sacerdote (Mark Caven) en Superman IV (1987) (Doblaje México) *Tyler Loudermilk (Randy Brooks) en Asesinato (1987) *Jamil en Fuerza Delta (1986)(Redoblaje) *Francis en Escalada al poder (1979) *Parsons (Peter Archer) en Operación Dragón (1973) (Tercera Versión) *Reverendo Lowe (Everett McGill) - Silver Bullet *Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) - Corazón Valiente (Redoblaje de Blu-Ray) *Voces diversas - ¡Escóndete y grita! *Ma Kun - El imperio del dragón *Alan Barnes - Camino hacia la gloria *George Graham Vest (Scott Bakula) - El juicio del viejo Drum *Voces diversas - El gran salto *A.J. - Atrapados *Voces diversas - Desde mi cielo *Andy Maclead - El Mounstruo del Lago Ness *Nacho Salazar - Vaqueros de Nueva York *Cocinero - Un koala en la cocina *Jamie (James Cosmo) - La batalla de Inglaterra Películas de anime *Ikki de Fénix (Hideyuki Hori) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contaatacan (Doblaje original) Películas animadas Kerry Shale *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Diesel *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Diesel *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Diesel *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Diesel Russel Hankin *Tom Sloane - Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? *Tom Sloane - Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Otros *Comprador de esclavos en José, el rey de los sueños *Moe Szyslak/Cletus Spuckler - Los Simpson: La película *Guardaespaldas - Resident Evil: Degeneración *Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Michael Gambon) en Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) *Matthew Cuthbert en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables *Rico y Mikey - Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! *Cdte. Permanencio Fugaz - El ratón de los dientes *Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones *Habitante en Marco Macaco *Voces diversas en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido Documentales *Entrevistado en Más que un balón (This is Not a Ball) (2014) *Jackie Stewart / Reportero de la BBC en Senna: Leyenda del volante *John Lasseter/ Ben Snow en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Abogado fiscal en Kevorkian *Ken Case en Alta, rubia y ardiente *Entrevistador en Vogue: La mirada del editor *David Harstein en Hard times: Lost on Long Island *Fiscal en El cliente No. 9: La caída final *Rabino en Un padre... Un hijo *Walter Huber en La furia de la naturaleza: El peligro acecha (segmento "Avalancha") Telenovelas brasileñas André Di Mauro * Carlos - Vidas en Juego * Arnaud - Los Tramposos * Jorge - ¡Victoria! Luciano Szafir * Felipe - Amor e Intrigas * Amadeus y Bernardo - Los mutantes: símplemente amor * Franco - Rebelde Rio! Eduardo Lago * Lincon- Río de Intrigas * Disebek- Moisés y Los Diez Mandamientos Fabricio Boliveira * Bastiao - Niña moza * Diduzinho - La favorita Wagner Molina * Franco - Cuna de Gato * Genaro - Cuento encantado Murilo Grossi * Delegado Freitas - Insensato Corazón * Almir - La Guerrera Vicentini Gomes * Sergio - Avenida Brasil * Delegado Cavalcanti - Preciosa Perla Otros * Raimundo - La esclava Isaura * Turco - Señora del Destino * Waldomiro (Eri Johnson) - América * Cyro Laurenza (Nicola Siri) - Belíssima * Dagmar (Alexandre Liuzzi) - Dos Caras * Ismael (Juliano Cazarré - Insensato Corazón (1ra voz) * Patón (Marcelo Brou) - Fina estampa * Reinaldo (Marcelo Flores) - Rastros de Mentiras * Gustavo (Saulo Rodrigues) - La Sombra de Helena * Dorothy Benson (Luiz Miranda) - Hombre Nuevo * Adriano (Eduardo Gaspar) - Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida Locución comercial * Unigastrozol (2012) Curiosidades *Jorge ha interpretado 2 personajes del seiyū Hideyuki Hori, a Tokajin de Inuyasha y a Ikki de Fénix, pero solo en la pelicula de anime Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan en su primer doblaje. *Es el actor que más tiempo ha estado en Los Simpson al estar ya más de 20 años en la serie a pesar del sufrido cambio de voces de la temporada 16 y a pesar de ser secundario. La única actriz que casi lo empata sería Marina Huerta que ha sido una actriz principal por 19 años haciendo a Bart (1-9 y 15-presente) y Marge (15-presente). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México